Swinging
by amianfreak19
Summary: "Do you want to go on the swings?" "Well...um..." Hamead one-shot.


**Another Hamead one-shot, brought to you by me!:D Wow, I think my mind is going to burst from all the ideas I have for stories! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues!**

**~Megan~**

Sinead Starling was walking through the dark and quiet streets. It was about 11:30 at night and the only light came from the street lamps.

It was a cool summer night, a bit windy. As another rush of wind came towards her, her hair was blown with it. Sinead shivered and crossed her arms, trying to warm herself. She immediately regretted wearing a t-shirt.

She nervously glanced behind her, hoping that no one was following her. She went back to staring at the newly-paved asphalt road, done about a week ago.

_Stop being so nervous. _Sinead thought. _You made sure that no one heard you when you snuck out. Do you _really _think that someone's following you?_

Sinead looked up at the street lamps as if one was going to start flashing red and blue, demanding her to put her hands up. It was so new to her. She'd never imagined she'd be doing this.

Of course, it wasn't _that _serious. _Nothing _compared to the clue hunt. Yet, she still felt very uncomfortable. She had known about the clue hunt since she was a little girl. Her parents spent years training her for it.

But her parents had never trained her for something like this. Sinead didn't think that her parents would ever imagine her to be in this situation. It just seemed so…un-Sinead- like. That was the best way to describe it.

Sinead tore her eyes away from the street lamps as she felt the road begin to curve downward. The street was on a hill, leading to a very busy road during the daytime. But there were barely any cars at this time of night.

As she reached the bottom of the hill, she looked left, then right, then left, making sure that were no cars. When she saw none, she eagerly ran across the street.

When she reached the sidewalk, she ran even faster. It wasn't even that far away. Just a few yards. But she just couldn't wait.

She came to an abrupt stop as she reached her destination.

The local park.

Sinead smiled and ran up the hill toward the children's playground.

She arrived at the playground and opened the gate. He was already there, sitting on a bench.

Hamilton had his arm laid on the top of the bench, and a foot on top of his thigh.

He looked up from the ground as Sinead entered the playground. He gave her a wide smile.

Sinead smiled back.

"Hey, Sinead."

"Hey, Hamilton."

She plopped down next to him on the bench. As the wind blew, she shivered, still crossing her arms. She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder.

Hamilton let out a small chuckle.

"Cold?"

She nodded.

Hamilton lifted his arm off the top of the bench and used both of his arms to take off the jacket of his purple tracksuit. He draped the jacket around her shoulders and put his arm around her, trying to warm her.

"Thank you," Sinead said.

Hamilton face morphed into a small smile.

He stared straight ahead, lost in thought. He intertwined his hands together and put them in between his legs.

"You know that our parents will kill us if they find out that we're dating, right?" Hamilton asked.

Sinead lifted her head off his shoulder and sat up straight.

Yes, Sinead Starling was dating Hamilton Holt. Neither Sinead nor Hamilton wanted to tell their families, because they both knew that their parents and siblings would disapprove. A Tomas and an Ekaterina _dating? _That was considered ridiculous!

They couldn't exactly go out during the daytime, because they knew that one of their family members would notice their disappearance. So, they met in the park at night.

Sinead was pondering when exactly she would tell her parents and her brothers.

It just seemed so…unacceptable. It wasn't something that she would usually do. And she knew that her family members would _not _be happy when they found out she was sneaking out in order to meet Hamilton Holt.

She thought about the consequences.

"They're not going to _kill _us….." Sinead said.

Hamilton laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know. But…..I don't know, they might just….you know, severely punish us."

Sinead pulled the jacket closer to her.

"Yeah, I know."

Hamilton quietly chuckled.

"Sometimes I think I think I'm crazy for doing this. You know, going behind my dad's back. You know how harsh and angry he can get….."

Sinead nodded while staring at the ground.

"You don't want to know what torture devices we Ekats have designed…." Sinead said, half-serious and half-joking. She jokingly punched his shoulder.

First, they laughed quietly. Then harder. Then, _much _harder.

After they settled down, Hamilton stared straight ahead at the swing set in the park.

"What are you staring at?" Sinead asked.

Hamilton's face broke into a huge grin as he looked at Sinead.

"Do you want to go on the swings?"

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…um…"

Hamilton smirked.

"_Come on._ I bet you haven't been on a swing since you were seven."

Sinead stared at the swings and bit her lip.

"Truth is I never really _went _on a swing."

Hamilton stared at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding."

Sinead shook her head.

"I never thought it was worthwhile. Whenever I saw someone else on a swing I always thought, 'What's the point of wasting your time on swings? There are more important things to do with your time, like studying! Or trying to find a cure for cancer!' I never really thought about _going _on one….."

Hamilton grinned.

"I'll tell you why it's worthwhile. Because it's _fun_. Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench. His coat fell off her shoulders as he dragged her toward the swing set.

He let go of her hand and sat down on one of the swings. She stared at the swing next to him, unsure of what to do.

"You know you want to….." Hamilton said.

Sinead reluctantly sat down on the swing next to him.

"Great! Now, _swing!_"

He began to bend and straighten his legs. He did the same with his arms. He was swinging at a slow place.

Hamilton gained more and more momentum, going higher and higher.

Sinead just stared at him, not knowing how to work her arms and legs in order to move the swing.

Hamilton laughed at her confusion. He stopped moving his arms and legs. Eventually, the swing stopped moving.

"Do you need help in learning how to swing?"

Sinead nodded her head, knowing that her face must have been as red as a cherry.

"Okay. First, go back while bending your arms and legs. Then, you straighten them and go forward. Watch me do it."

Hamilton demonstrated for Sinead. He started at a slow pace and eventually went faster.

When he felt he was high enough, he jumped off. Sinead uneasily watched him.

He turned around and looked at her. He crossed his arms.

"Now you try."

Sinead started to move her limbs, reviewing the steps in her head.

_Great. You belong to one of the smartest families in the world and you can barely work _a swing.

The swing started slowly. It gained more momentum, but still wasn't going that fast.

Hamilton stood there, watching her as if he was her coach. He noticed her struggle with moving the swing.

"Looks like you need a little push," Hamilton said.

Hamilton walked over behind the swing, but kept his distance so that he wouldn't get hit.

He gave her a push.

Sinead's swing went higher, but still not high or fast enough.

As her swing came back towards Hamilton, he gave her a harder push.

It was enough to get her started. She started swinging on her own, and eventually got higher.

"You're doing great!" Hamilton said.

She went higher and higher.

"Great! Now jump!"

"What?"

The thought of jumping off from that height scared her.

"I said _jump!_"

Sinead summoned her courage and jumped off the swing when it was at the highest point. She closed her eyes.

As she jumped, she felt like she could fly forever.

She was sad when she finally landed on the ground, feet first.

Hamilton grinned and raced over to her.

"So? How'd you like it?"

Sinead smiled.

"I thought it was _really _fun."

Hamilton's grin was even wider now.

"Do you want to go again?"

Now Sinead's smile was even wider.

"Of course!"

Sinead ran over to the swing.

Hamilton stood behind the swing and began to push her.

As she went higher, she completely forgot about telling her family that she dating Hamilton.

She was perfectly happy with meeting him in the park, where they could spend all their time swinging.

**~Megan~**

**So? How'd you like it? You can tell me by reviewing! Reviewing makes me **_**very **_**happy!:D**

**Yeah, it's a bit rushed):**

**Does this remind you of "Ours" or "Love Story" by Taylor Swift? Or is it just me?:D**

**It seems a bit far-fetched, this story. Oh, whatever. :D**

**Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Hehe. :D**

**~Megan**


End file.
